memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Antique
An antique was any ancient item kept by collectors; especially for nostalgic purposes. Sometimes antiques could be purchased at pawn shops. ( ) , Trip's grandfather owned a garage that he used to work on antique automobiles.}} While on an undercover away mission on the Akaali homeworld, Jonathan Archer told the apothecary Riaan that he and Trip Tucker were s of antiques. She didnt' believe them though. Later, Archer told the curio shop shopkeeper Garos the same. ( ) In the 2240s of the alternate reality, , as an adolescent, stole his stepfather's car, an antique 1965 Chevrolet Corvette. ( ) During his adulthood, Kirk continued to display an interest in collecting antiques. In the alternate reality, his San Francisco apartment had a variety of antiques decorating its' interior by 2259, such as an old, still functioning phonograph. ( ) In 2266, Doctor Leonard McCoy voiced his negative opinion of the "horrible" antique architecture on Earth Two. ( ) In 2267 on the planet Gothos, Trelane had a collection of antiques, although they were not the originals, but rather recreations, due to his ability to create matter. ( ) On Gamma Canaris N, Captain Kirk viewed all of Doctor Cochrane's instruments as antiques. ( ) In 2268, during the 's conflict with Kang's crew, the armory's modern weaponry was replaced by antique weaponry. ( ) In 2285, Doctor Leonard McCoy visited Kirk in his apartment on his birthday, giving him antique glasses as a birthday gift. While he was there he told Kirk that he needed to get back to commanding a starship before he ended up like his collection of antiques, and actually did "grow old." ( ) In 2286, Kirk still owned the antique glasses that were given to him as a gift from Dr. McCoy, however the lenses were cracked due to a battle he had previously had with Khan. He ended up selling the glasses to Feinberg's Loan and Pawn when he and the rest of his crew time traveled back to 1986 San Francisco with the . ( ) In 2365, Captain Varley told Captain Picard he was displaying "antique humor." ( ) While on the surface of the eighth planet in the Theta 116 star system, the away team from the , led by Commander William T. Riker, walked through an antique revolving door. ( ) In 2367, Noonian Soong and Data discussed why they believed that Humans liked antiques. ( ) By the year 2369, Deep Space 9 had a variety of Ktarian antiques, one of which was a 21st century plasma coil in near-mint condition. Geordi La Forge was quite interested in seeing it when he arrived on the station. ( ) In 2399, Kar Kantar got his hands on an antique Bird-of-Prey. As a warlord, it was helpful to him to run wild in the Qiris sector. That year, he attacked the La Sirena, when it was learned that Admiral Jean-Luc Picard was there picking up Elnor. ( ) External link * Category:Culture